


Cool Beans

by ThePlatypusPrincess, WhoGeek



Series: The Many Misadventures of a Good Bean [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a good friend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, Reaper Bean, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunburn, inquiring minds would like to know, ridiculously cute for one thing, what IS the reaper bean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: This is a direct continuation ofSPF 90. Gabriel Reyes is determined to take care of Jack Morrison, even when he's suddenly very small.





	Cool Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of [SPF 90](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695484) by [ThePlatypusPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess). She started writing this one as a follow-up because we love talking about our Reaper Bean headcanons and after SPF 90 we were discussing how Reaper Bean would try to help. She got stuck and since these are our shared headcanons I stepped in and was able to finish the story.

Well… this was odd. He wasn't used to this at all. Everything was warm and inviting and Gabriel Reyes stretched out luxuriously next to his partner… who felt different.

He blinked, looking up at the chest and still sharp jaw. Chest? He may have been fuzzy about details, but he was quite sure he'd actually fallen asleep for once instead of just stasis and that he had most definitely been against Jack’s back.

The light brows twitched and Jack looked down at him with what could only be described as the sappiest, dreamiest expression imaginable. He hadn't seen it in years and why did he feel like he was swelling up like a balloon? He blinked down at his chest and realized a great deal in under a few seconds.

  1. Jack was most definitely larger.
  2. He, Gabriel, was most emphatically smaller.
  3. He had reverted to what Overwatch referred to as his “Bean” form without Jack or Hanzo “killing” him.



Well, that was new.

He trilled and chirped at Jack as words were proving difficult and Jack smoothed a gentle finger over and around his owlet-like head. Not that he had a real one as his body was very round and he had no real neck to speak of. If he had, he would be trying to turn his head owlishly to follow the good pets.

“This is new, huh? You ever done this before?”

The Reaper Bean shook his head and continued to trill like a Tribble.

“You're just really happy, huh?”

Bean waddled forward, tucking himself under Jack’s chin.

HOT.

VERY HOT.

TOO HOT.

WHY HOT?

Bean pulled back in alarm as he took in Jack's still red skin. Oh, this wouldn't do at all! Hot meant hurt. He could fix this. It had been so much easier last night to cool him down, but the challenge was half the fun.

He waddled over to Jack's shoulder in a very determined fashion and spread himself thin over it. Jack groaned.

“Hey, you don't have to-”

The Bean that was very much so still Gabriel Reyes gave an indignant squeak and latched his nubs onto Jack's skin. Jack laughed at the ceiling and watched him work, holding each patch of red to the best of his abilities.

Oh, gracious, this was tiring. He spread across Jack's clavicles and sighed. The sheer fact of the matter was that there were so many red splotches and he was so very small.

There was a knock at the door and Ana backed in with a tray of something with very good smells.

“I heard that someone picked a fight with the sun.”

“Not my idea.”

Ana set up the tea tray and Bean peeked over the top.

“Oh. Did he have an episode?”

“Surprisingly, no. Just woke up and here he was as happy as a clam. He's been acting as a makeshift cold pack.”

Bean nodded, short nub stub shooting out to snag a cookie nearly as big as he was and wolf it down. Ana chuckled.

“Fascinating. You think that Moira actually knows about this development?”

Jack sipped his steaming cup. “Doubtful. Bean is what happiness and joy Reyes has left. You think anyone in Talon would make him comfortable to make the change independently? Hell, he didn't actually take this form after anyone killed him until he was already a full member and comfortable.”

Ana sipped her own cup thoughtfully. “Then we may have something that Talon doesn't know about.” She quirked a brow. “Too many cookies will make you a very fat Bean indeed.”

Bean cautiously put the whole cookie back, nubs in front of him in an expression of shame.

“You can have half for doing such a good job. He doesn't look quite so much like a lobster.”

Bean broke the cookie in half and munched as Ana stroked the velvety exterior.

“Fascinating.” Ana held out her hand and after a moment of contemplation Bean waddled on. He squeaked in alarm as she brought him up towards her face, latching onto her thumb with his nubs. “Sorry, my friend. Your ability to become this is quite the conundrum to us.”

Jack chuckled at the uncertain way Bean looked back at him. “It’s not a bad thing. Just another piece of the puzzle when it comes to your abilities.”

“Indeed. This form is so malleable, so variable! Last time you were this shape you were much more owl-like. You even had something like wings and feathers. Now you are more like…” Ana trailed off, unable to think of an appropriate descriptor.

“Like a squishy bean bag. Or one of those goo-filled stress toys. Squishy, but still have a definite shape.”

“Yes, thank you, Jack.” Ana nodded as she stroked one finger down the hard white mask-mark that denoted Bean’s face. “This doesn’t change much. Like you’re still wearing the mask.”

“He blushes, though.” Bean let out an indignant squeak and spun around to stare indignantly at Jack. Jack grinned back unrepentantly. “It’s really cute, honestly.”

Ana let out a short huff of a laugh. “The two of you are still utterly ridiculous.” Bean turned back to look at her and his mask-mark was a little pink under the eyes. “It is good to see you both happy, again. There has been far too much pain and loss for us old soldiers, a little bit of happiness is well deserved.”

Jack stared for a long moment. “Ana…”

“Besides!” Ana gave a sly grin as she interrupted Jack. “I’m too old to be dealing with your lover’s quarrels anymore.”

Bean let out a loud, indignant squeak as Jack spluttered some half-hearted defense. Clearly offended now, Bean turned and teleported from Ana’s hand to Jack’s shoulder. There he spread himself over a section of sunburnt skin and proceeded to ignore Ana.

“I didn’t know he could do that when he’s like this!” Ana glanced from her hand to where Bean was now spread over Jack’s skin. “Has he done that before?”

Jack reached up to stroke along Bean’s body. “No, not that I’ve seen. Hey, did you know you could shadow step when you’re like this?” Bean looked up at Jack and slid down to the crook of his arm. After a moment Bean shook his head, then lifted his nubs in a clear shrug. “No, maybe? You weren’t sure?” Bean nodded vigorously. “Do you know if you can do the smoke thing like this?” Bean no-shrugged again. “Not sure, that’s ok, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to figure that out later.” Suddenly Jack let out a jaw-cracking yawn, barely covering his mouth with one hand. “Sorry, guess I’m more exhausted than I thought.”

Ana stood up and moved towards the door. “Not to worry, you need more rest anyways. Plus, I believe I can leave you in the competent hands of Nurse Bean.” Bean turned and gave Ana a very serious nod. “Oh, and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids, Bean.”

“Thanks, Ana.”

“Don’t mention it. You’ll be fine in no time at all.” With a wave Ana stepped out the door, leaving Jack and Bean alone in their dim room.

“You gonna be my makeshift cold pack again? It did feel really nice.” Bean nods and points to the tea tray Ana left behind. “Alright, alright! I’ll drink more tea.” Jack picked up the teapot and poured himself another cup as Bean set to work spreading himself over the nearest patch of sunburn.

Jack sipped the tea, relishing the quiet and starting to drop off to sleep. What felt like seconds later a large hand rescued the teacup from Jack’s loosened grip. Jack registered the dull clink of the porcelain being set down before two hands helped him slide down into a more comfortable position. “You’re a good Bean, take good care of me.” He mumbled the words out as Gabe settled behind him once more.

Gabe’s laugh was soft, breathed out against the back of Jack’s neck. “Someone has to be.” Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s still-hot skin as Jack slipped back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These little snippets will eventually get connected to a much larger, chaptered fic I'm writing. Eventually. If I can get McCree and Hanzo to move. They like to give me little bits and then clam up and I'm only about halfway through what I have planned for chapter 1 with just under 5k words and that's about half as long as the longest complete fic I have on Ao3. I may have made an error in judgement in trying to write those stubborn idiots.
> 
> WhoGeek
> 
> PS: 10 points to the first person who can figure out where we switched writers! I don't know what the points are for but you'll get 'em!


End file.
